To assess the long-term safety of COP-1 in relapsing remitting MS pateints by the ongoing montioring of clinical pathology and adverse reactions. To evaluate the long-term neurologic course of the disease in the patients receiving COP-1 by regular neurological examinations, and to evaluate the neurologic course of the disease in patients by the clinical monitoring of exacerbations.